He's a pirate'
by Off-the-wall-but-fabulous
Summary: POTC and BATB crossover - Can it be done? You'll find out - Before Belle met the Beast, she met another extraordinary character, in the form of Captain Jack Sparrow. What happens? Well one thing is for sure - You don't forget a guy like Jack so easily!


**Title: 'He's a pirate' **

_Hello everyone this is my first fanfic ever posted , so don__'__t be too harsh with reviews. Hope you__'__ll all like__… just so you know I'm not entirely happy but it's hard to think of something original _

_This a pirates of the Caribbean meets Beauty and the Beast crossover - The plot starts before the beginning of the Beauty and the Beast movie, however for Captain Jack this is after the end of Pirates 3 movie. If you__'__ve not seen either film then I suggest you move your ass and watch__'__em lol._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing _

Chapter 1

On an autumn night, Belle is in her house by the fireplace.

'I still remember as if it happened only yesterday, it's been months now since it all happened.' Belle sighed.

Belle contemplated her thoughts as she stared at the musty gold necklace, which definitely seen better days. Despite its less than glamorous appearance, it still had two small encrusted rubies and design was enchanting. The design could probably be only described as a face of a goddess with exotic surroundings on the circular base. What probably was seen as a fine trinket when it was first produced had lost its shine and glamour, but it was still special. Which made her remind even more of _him__…_yes, he was definitely not the most clean-cut and presentable and what you may call a border-line gentleman, but he was not without charm and had a way with words.

'Although he wasn't the most well…conventional person you would ever meet and possibly scatty in the head, deep down he has a good heart and was probably more of a man than that oaf Gaston. You could almost, again I stress ALMOST had same negative quality of being annoying and loved to pick a fight plus thinking knowing what was best for me, not to mention crude, but only difference was, at least Jack made me smile.'

'I don't know why I'm torturing myself like this, its not as if he would come back here', Belle continued to look at the necklace while sitting at fireplace. Maurice was down in the basement still working at his machine. Belle reached for another log and threw it into the fire, then once settled back in her chair she stared continuously at the necklace once again thinking how this man unsettled her. After everything with Jack, it further encouraged Belle to come to a realisation that had been plaguing her for some time, that she felt provincial village life was not the ending for her. But making this a reality…

Before meeting Jack, Belle would've kept going to the bookstore and indulging on latest novels, usually prone to adventure and mystery themes, that arrived and even learning more about life outside the village through the latest non-fiction as news on events happening outside Molyneaux only occasionally came through, anything else was about local incidents from nearby villages. In the back of Belle's mind then, she knew that this favourite pastime would literally be on the shelf, as she resigned to the idea, that'll she would probably not escape being a housewife, not that there was anything wrong with it. But dreams of being a scholar and a writer would probably never come to pass. 'But being a working class girl anyway, what chance would I had, plus it feels almost everyone is too small minded in Molyneaux to appreciate it anyway'. Belle felt shocked as she was describing the majority of the people that once felt like neighbours and friends that would go out of their way to help and be polite are now what can now only be classed as ignorant, people stuck in their ways. She hated how Jack made her feel so sceptic about her daily life but at the same time she would never trade her time for knowing him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4 months ago_

Belle ran as fast as she could almost scaring nearby sheep through sudden appearance from turning the corner, and in her view was elderly man standing just about ready to open the book shop. The man caught glimpse of the young woman with the distinctive brown and her blue dress, dashing through sandy path and expressed

"Bonjour Monsieur Lefebvre, I'd thought come here early and see if its came yet?" panted Belle.

"Ah Belle, you're so impatient. You mustn't run like that, you could trip or fall, not mention it's a little unlady like." replied Lefebvre letting out a little snigger.

Both entered the store, while he continued speaking

"Although I just wish the rest of town had even an ounce of your enthusiasm. Honestly I've seen them with more anxiety the time the bakers got flooded and wasn't able to produce any loafs for about a week." The old shopkeeper laughed.

Belle looked a little startled and with a nervous laugh "I know haven't lived here that long but you make the people in the village sound like their whole lives are so mediocre, like a small incident like no bread is a big disaster".

Lefebvre gave out a small sigh and thought 'You'll learn soon enough' with his smile slightly decending.

"Oh please, put me out of my misery" Belle came out all doe-eyed, an expression she usually kept for Maurice.

With a big Cheshire grin, Lefebvre reached under his desk and pulled out '_**Gulliver's Travels' by Jonathon Swift. **_Belle had waited for this book for so long, her father mentioned it was a brilliant read, it had adventure written all over talking from the characters narrative with tales of travel.

"Thank you Monsieur Lefebvre', and Belle took the novel and began reading as she walked to her cottage.

Meanwhile in other side of the Molyneaux, entered a slightly tanned man in a worn out long dark coat, dark clad boots, with faded scarlet bandana across his forehead with many dangling trinkets attached. He had black dreadlocks and had a sculpted beautiful face that seemed to have been through some trying times. However he bore a huge grin as he walked or what he would have called walking as his steps usually entailed a little staggering. Such an image of a man, was almost taboo, at least for these locals, as they were not used to seeing someone that seemed so ….colourful. As some old women stalled their daily gossip and stood still, some carpenters stopped their work and many others that continued to stare at this 'strange' looking gentleman. He looked deep in thought,

'Hmm might need to try to blend in'

He took a step forward, began to talk really fast, but suave cockney English accent and began waving his hands around spoke.

"Morning, the name's, Captain Jack Sparrow, travelling fisherman, merchant, collecter of fine items, salesman of fine items, taster of many fine wines, a man of many trades, and last but not least - a little bit down on his luck."

_*Grasshopper noise*_

The locals stared on with a bit of sceptism as this man continued to speak, with a big grin.

"But I knew as soon as I seen this town, I know I was going to be in for a treat. As I've heard all about erm….' looking quickly at the sign over a grocers stall 'that Molyneaux from all my travels, and I can see from you fine people, that it has such the welcoming reception which has been spread throughout the world"

After Jack finished his speech, the suspicion shown from the locals faces began to drop and smiled between each other , whispering

'We're known around the world?!'

'Just imagine our little town'

'He looks a little scruffy for my liking, but if he travels he must know a lot'

'Maybe we're more popular than next village down south"

Talk was amongst a crowd of gatherers, with looks of excitement, and Jack stepped forward,

'So might be passing through here, possibly stay awhile, see the sights, socialise with the some fine young people here' Winks at the triplets.

Triplets faces go red and start laughing to themselves.

Jack turned round and sees an old woman drops some of her food parcels, and runs over to her. The old woman had a fright when she seen a grizzled Jack coming towards her with her dropped items.

"There you are darling, you dropped ya grub"

"Oh…thank you" With an unsteady smile "That's very sweet of you young man"

"No problem, you gotta be careful these days love, too many thieves about "

As the woman walked away and another gentleman beside him bending down tying his shoe with his backside facing Jack it had small money sack on his side. Jack gently picked it up and put it in his coat pocket without any notice.

Jack then slyly walked away and started whistling, ' I think this should be an alright town for now' smiling away to himself.

So what do you guys think? Be gentle lol


End file.
